starerafandomcom-20200214-history
Star Era Wiki
__TOC__ Welcome to the Star Era Wiki! This wikia will provide any and all information regarding Star Era's wide variety of cards, items, infected boss and such. Please feel free to contribute any information regarding Star Era, to this wiki. Please check using the search bar before uploading photos and creating pages to ensure that no duplicate images or pages are made. Intro Star Era, a recently popular card game based on the science fiction, creates a huge space city for its fans. Players are allowed to explore the mysterious universe from which they will receive a wide range of exquisite cards drawn by famous Chinese and Japanese cartoonists. They can enhance cards to break through what they are capable of. Meanwhile, in-game splendid skill effects would help players enjoy thrilling battles well. The interaction and cooperation among players is the core gameplay. Players can enjoy the fun brought by tactical combination of exquisite cards on Website, IOS and Android. Have a try now! Storyline Star Era is set in the future universe with highly advanced science and technology The mother planet and the first planet colonized by human beings were infected by “X substances”. All creatures on the planet died within 7 days. Meanwhile, X substances were also infecting the other planets colonized by human beings as well as the Earth. In order to survive, the human beings alive bombed a small planet, dividing it into 8 parts. Then they built 8 huge spacecrafts based on the 8 parts, and began to roam about in the air. This game occurs to Aglaea the No. 2 of the 8 spacecrafts. Aglaea created human beings of a new style by right of cloning technology and genetic optimization. In the 44th year of the Starsea Era, Aglaea founded the Starsea College with three branch colleges namely the Dragonale College, Skyrage College and Godef College. Each of them will teach students different abilities. The game starts in the 60th year of the Starsea Era. A group of children most of whom are nearly 13 years old are gathering in the Starsea College. Some of them are hot-blooded. Some have been infected by X substances but have not yet lost their human nature. Some are the descendants of the noble on the Earth, some are human beings of a new kind created based on the gene of extraterrestrial beings and human beings from the Earth, some are the descendants of the rulers of Aglaea, whilst some are low-class persons who were born in the dungeons… The human beings must deal with class conflicts and the potential danger of the infected inside. What’s worse, the dark force controlled by X substances outside are trying to eliminate the human beings? How should the human beings deal with the situation? Invite friends to fight against the “X substances” and save the universe! Backstory Star Era is set in the universe 500 years later when commercial aerotechnics have been very mature and the United Nations have passed the Act on Exploring the Universe and started the Space Era. Canave the first planet colonized by human beings were infected by “X substances”. All creatures on the planet died within 7 days. Meanwhile, X substances were also infecting the other planets colonized by human beings as well as the Earth. All creatures, machines, inorganic substances, organic substances and anything else on the Earth were all infected by the X substances. All the creatures became fearsome and brutal, and genetic mutation had a much bigger chance to happen to them. In order to survive, the human beings alive bombed a small planet, dividing it into 8 parts. Then they built 8 huge spacecrafts based on the 8 parts, and began to roam about in the air. This game occurs in Aglaea the No. 2 of the 8 spacecrafts. Aglaea created human beings of a new kind by right of cloning technology and genetic optimization. In the 44th year of the Starsea Era, Aglaea founded the Starsea College. The new human beings received special education in the college. Through the education, some of them are able to make use of stardust and wield the modified X substances. But some capable men had mastered the abilities earlier than them, and some of these men taught the students in the Starsea College. The game starts in the 60th year of the Starsea Era. A group of children most of whom are nearly 13 years old are gathering in the Starsea College. Some of them are hot-blooded. Some have been infected by X substances but have not yet lost their human nature. Some are the descendants of the noble on the Earth, some are human beings of a new kind created based on the gene of extraterrestrial beings and human beings from the Earth, some are the descendants of the rulers of Aglaea, whilst some are low-class persons who were born in the dungeons. The human beings must deal with class conflicts and the potential danger of the infected inside. What’s worse, the dark force controlled by X substances outside are trying to eliminate the human beings? How should the human beings deal with the situation? Colleges There are three main colleges that the students are sorted into, depending on their abilities. The cards that are not included in these three colleges are known as Infectors. Dragonale College Some students are able to wield stardust because their genes are modulated by X substances. They are able to congeal stardust inside their body and send stardust to some parts of their body such as fist to harden it. They are also able to use stardust to enhance the metal stuff they are touching such as weapon and armor. When enhanced by stardust, the weapon will be even sharp enough to slice X substances. New students are only able to cover a small area about 100 square centimeters by stardust. As they make progress through study, they will be able to cover a bigger area by stardust. To enhance a sword, they need to cover about 1000 square centimeters by stardust. The students of the Dragonale College need to wear the certain uniform. They also equip their key parts with metal armor because they are able to use stardust to enhance the internal parts of their body and the metal stuff they are touching only. The parts covered by stardust will gradually be crystallized. It is good to weapons and armor, but it is bad news to fitness since it will harm fitness chronically. Godef College Some students of the Godef College have a special internal organ because of a special gene. They are unable to wield stardust directly, but are able to use the organ to wield the dark substances wherever and then control some real substances such as water, metal and so on. The combat spells of the college are quite similar to ancient magic spells. For example, they are able to transform water into icy pillars. The media that is most often made used of them is water, air, iron, steel and electricity. Very few of them wield fire because they are inside a huge spacecraft. Skyrage College The students of the Skyrage College are unable to wield stardust. The X genes inside their body are extremely active and even nearly out of their control. They are able to make use of the X substances inside their body to modify armor, and their control the armor just by their thought. There are only a few new human beings that have X substances into their body. So there are also some unhuman students in the college. Such students are created by genetic technologies. Some of them were created by X substances plus the genes of some ancient creatures, whilst some were created by X substances plus the genes of some extraterrestrial beings found in the Starsea Ruins. Such creatures may get berserk sometimes suddenly. Creative Staff World Designer Nimo Creative Coordinator Riko Arts Coordinator SIN Novel Writers Goldseeker, Avanlanche, Soulaxia, Chiwe Lee, Snail, Flyer, Emotiona, Medea, SkyElf, Fancy, SwaSong, Coldtime, Fanbail, and so on. Illustrators Aoi Nanase, Nisiedas, Yokota Mamoru, You Higuri, Kuuchuu Yousai, Monochrosys, NIDY, Kamisama, Akira Himekawa, Sae Ishikawa, SALT, RAHWIA, Cocoon , EL ZHENG, ARIA, WAYJILAM, Ein, YOOSA, KING, N-ZEN, Rem, SIN, KAMI, ACE, AGIN, and so on. Category:Browse __FORCETOC__